EP029
Summary Finishing off from the last episode, Magmar's Fire Blast hits Alex's Charmeleon and knocks it out. Charmeleon fortunately is not knocked into the lava, having hung on to the edge. Though Salvadore and Nikki advise Alex to leave for another Gym, since Erik was simply too powerful, Alex declares that he will not leave without a Volcano Badge. The next day, Team Rocket manages to sneak into the battlefield, in an attempt to steal Magmar by freezing him. Though it appears that their attempt is successful, Magmar simply melts the ice around it, which in turn causes Team Rocket to fire more freezing missiles at it. However, their overzealous nature causes the battlefield walls to fissure and cave in. Team Rocket is sent flying as Alex, Nikki, Salvadore and Erik arrive. With nowhere to run, and the volcano about to erupt, Erik is forced to use Magmar to dam the volcano and prevent this. After seeing Magmar throw rocks in an attempt to dam the volcano, Alex's Charmeleon decides to help and Salvadore calls out Geodude to assist. Nikki's Horsea also pitch in by helping to cool off Geodude. Alex's Poliwag also makes an effort to help, while Alex stops the arriving Jigglypuff from putting everyone to sleep. Eventually, the volcano is fully dammed, leaving Charmeleon and Magmar with a desire to battle it out against each other. Afterwards, Alex asks Erik for a rematch. With the battlefield destroyed, Alex and Erik agree to battle one-on-one on the summit of the volcano, Erik with Magmar, and Alex with Charmeleon. As the battle begins, both sides trade Flamethrowers, and Magmar counters with a Fire Blast, which Charmeleon dodges. Magmar then proceeds to hit Charmeleon with a Skull Bash, pushing it into a pillar. Charmeleon begins to fall towards the lava, but it recovers and starts glowing. His body began to change and after a few seconds, Charmeleon evolves into Charizard. Alex checks Charizard's data on his Pokedex. Magmar then uses Charizard's own momentum against it by flipping it over and pushing the two into the lava. Although Alex calls foul, Erik reminds him that under the volcano is still part of their agreed-upon battlefield. However, once the two emerge from the lava, Charizard is now the one with the upper hand, having used its flight ability to create an aerial Fire Spin to then finish off Magmar with Seismic Toss. Having won the battle, Alex proceeds to congratulate Charizard and then returns him to his Poke Ball. Alex had earned his Volcano Badge and leaves soon after. Wondering where to go next, Salvadore suggests that they head to the Viridian Gym. Alex then remembers how Danny's Sandshrew destroyed his Charmander in his first Gym battle ever in Viridian Gym. Deciding that he will not lose this time, Alex and his friends head towards the Viridian City. Major Events * Alex lost his Gym battle with Erik * Erik's Magmar is revealed to know Flamethrower and Skull Bash * Alex's Charmeleon evolves into Charizard * Alex's Charizard learns Fire Spin and Seismic Toss * Alex defeats Erik in a rematch and earns the Volcano Badge * Alex and his friends head towards the Viridian City Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Erik * Butch * Cassidy * Danny (flashback) Pokemon * Charmeleon (Alex's) * Charizard (Alex's, newly evolved, debut) * Poliwag (Alex's) * Magmar (Erik's) * Geodude (Salvadore's) * Horsea (Nikki's) * Jigglypuff (anime) * Sandshrew (Danny's, flashback) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes